1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for regulation of the speed of an internal combustion engine.
More particularly, the invention relates to a speed regulator which limits the maximum speed of a motor vehicle to an adjustable predetermined speed without the requirement of the driver watching his speedometer.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Numerous types of speed limiters are already known.
A first type of speed limiter opposes depression of the accelerator pedal beyond a position for which an ordered speed is attained. Such speed limiters have a drawback due to the fact that the maintenance of an ordered speed is obtained on a hilly road only by continual movement of the throttle, felt by the driver through the motion of the accelerator pedal.
Other mechanical or electromechanical speed control limiters such as those of FORD-PHILCO or V.D.O. act at the level of the carburetor. These limiters open the throttle in opposition to the conventional return spring of the accelerator, and thus assume complete control and allow the driver to take his foot off the accelerator pedal during regulation. These limiters disengage as soon as the brake or clutch pedal is depressed.
The above-described speed limiters accept as the ordered speed that attained by the vehicle at the instant the driver initiates speed control. They call for, on the part of the driver, a visual check of the speed counter if he desires assurance of the exactness of ordered speed. Most of these speed limiters have, in addition, a recopy of the throttle position, which increases their complexity and their response time.